The Enforcers (Previously 'Dark Wolf')
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Kirito was able to complete a quest in the Beta that let him keep his level, skills, and a few other things when he started the game for real? How would this affect the story? Are you willing to look past this horrible summary to the hopefully not horrible story inside? Rated M just to be safe (like most of my stories)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, the title for this is a work in progress so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

**AN2: Everything I know about SAO comes from the Anime and what I can find on SAO wiki pages so if there is a person out there who had read the manga and is willing to give me a hand when needed, it would be greatly appreciated. **

Dark Wolf

Chapter 1

-Kirito-

"Link Start!" he called out eagerly, wanting to enter the realm of Aincrad again as his vision went white with streak of color shooting towards him, or maybe he was shooting towards them? Soon he saw a round symbol with the word touch, followed by identical circles with the words sight, hearing, taste, and smell as the nerve gear connected to his senses. He quickly selected 'Japanese' as the Language for everything to be displayed and heard in for him before finally getting to the log in screen as he put in his username and password.

Looking at the screen that floated in front of him he saw two options.

Beta-Character (Normal): Physical appearance and name shall remain as they were in the Beta but the players level and stats will be reset to beginner levels, any and all items and Col in their Inventory will be removed, and any unique or extra skills deleted.

Beta-Character (Advanced): Physical appearance and name shall remain as they were in the Beta as well as the characters level and stats. The play is allowed to keep one item from their inventory and half of their Col along with the starting amount. Any unique or extra skills gained will remain the same as they were in the Beta. NOTE: only accessible if the quest 'Secret of the Dark Tower' was completed.

Grinning he selected the advanced option as well as his Queen's Knightsword which was plus twenty along with its normal damage and its ability to have a decaying effect on the durability of the weapons and armor of his opponents **(AN: Note I'm not sure if this is the ability the sword had in the actual anime or manga as I couldn't find it ANYWHERE, and I did look, but I saw the idea on a fanfiction called "Alpha, not Beta" by Kandescent Shades-13 so shout out to them)**.

The quest 'Secret of the Dark Tower' had been the hardest quest he had done in the Beta and for a very good reason. Kayaba had anticipated the Beta testers wanting to be allowed to keep their stats and skills from the beta when the official game came out so the creator of SAO had put together a quest to test them. When there was only a week left in the Beta Kayaba opened the quest and told every Beta about it and the rules involved which were:

Solo players only, no guild groups or parties allowed for the quest

If you die doing the quest then your Beta test was over and your account would not allow you to log back until you got the official game

Once you entered the tower for the quest you couldn't leave

Any attempts to PK another player inside the tower would result in your character dying

Healing crystals and potions are not allowed inside the tower

The quest involved the player having to solve twenty different floors, each floor consisting of a puzzle or riddle, followed by a swarm of monsters. Of the thousand Beta testers three hundred had already decided to not buy the full version, four hundred had decided they wanted to start over with a completely new character, while the remaining three hundred, including himself, undertook the quest. A hundred and twelve died in the first five floors, not being able to solve the logic puzzles quickly enough which released the monsters before they could heal enough. One hundred and thirty eight died over the next ten floors for the same reasons while the remaining fifty dwindled down until only himself and seven other players remained at the twentieth level which he was the only one to solve. After completing the quest he still had a few hours left in the Beta so he went to the highest level town he could find and sold everything he had except for his Queen's Knightsword to have as much col as possible, the rules for the level transfer having been explained after beating the quest.

Now though he was finally going back to the world of SAO, where he was truly free. His vision turned grey as the worlds 'welcome to sword art online' swam before his eyes that faded away and turned into blue and white streaks of light that seemed to arc with lightning that shattered around him as he breathed in the air of SAO once again.

Quickly he took off through the arches of the plaza he spawned in and entered the market, watching the other thousands of players trying to decide what to buy with their starting col and who to party with. Unlike them though he already had eight skills slots with skills that were a decent level, having the starting three as well as the extras he gained every five levels with the last slot being two levels ago. Weaving his way through the crowds with a practiced ease he went to a vendor he knew sold quality items, the NPC vendors having variants with some focusing more on price, some on quality, some trying to balance, and a rare few having both. He bought a set of senbon throwing needles from the weapons vendor as well as a belt to store them and other items in along with a few throwing knives before heading to an NPC tailor and bought an outfit close to what he wore in the Beta, a black trench coat over a black t-shirt, with black jeans and black combat boots…so he liked the color black, sue him. His last stop was a general supplies store where he bought a rope, a shovel, some wire and a few other items for trap making.

Quickly running out of the side gate he jogged in the direction of the west field, wanting to get a good feel for the battle system again before going for real challenges, before hearing a voice call out behind him "Hey, wait up!". Turning around he saw a teenager with reddish pink hair, a scarlet and gold bandana, and the starting outfit with the leather chest armor. When the read head managed to catch up, albeit doubled over and panting, his follower stated "You seem to know your way around here, you were in the beta test, weren't you?".

"Uh…yeah." He said somewhat surprised, before realizing that he was wearing an outfit that was completely different from everyone else's, had a unique sword on his back, and had run through the market like he owned the place…not exactly newbie behavior.

"Cool," the stranger remarked before looking somewhat sheepish "listen the name's Klein and I was hoping you could give me a few tips to get me started here on the lower floors. I haven't used Nerve gear before and I don't understand the system yet.".

"I don't know," he said cautiously, not sure exactly how much help 'Klein' was wanting or if the guy just wanted to mooch and try to get his rare items.

"I don't want much," Klein panicked, probably having figured out his hesitation "I just wanted some help getting the battle system explained and maybe a few tips on shops and stuff like that if you're willing.".

Sighing in amused exasperation he smirked and said "Fine, the names Kirito.".

-West Field-

-Five minutes later-

He watched as Klein, his new 'apprentice' got launched back by a boar giving a full charge and slamming the guy between the legs, sending Klein flying with a yell of shock and, imagined, pain before the red head began rolling on the ground, clutching himself between the legs and groaning in pain.

"Oh come on, seriously?" he deadpanned "You can't feel any pain.".

Like a switch Klein stopped groaning and got to his feet "Oh yeah, you're right." Klein said sheepishly "Sorry, habit.".

Shaking away his thoughts about how he could have a habit from getting kicked there, some things were better left unknown, lectured "Remember what I said? The first move is the most important.".

"Yeah that's easy for you to say," Klein groused "but the bloody walking piece of bacon just won't stand still.".

Shaking his head he plucked up a small rock from the ground and pulled his arm back, the stone taking on a sinister red glow "If you do your initial motion right, and activate a sword skill at the right time," he launched the stone with a hard throw striking the boar on the flank and dropped its HP down to the red, "the system pretty much guarantees you'll always hit your target.". As he finished the mini lecture he gave a mental sigh of relief that he hadn't one-shot the boar with the rock as he knew would have happened if he used one of his senbon or knives…or any sword skill besides the basic one he had. He didn't want to show off too badly what his level was.

"Initial…motion…" Klein muttered softly before the red head seemed to have a breakthrough as his stance changed and the teenager rested the curved blade on his shoulder, causing it to glow with a dull orange light before Klein lunged at the boar, taking out the rest of its health.

As the boar shattered a screen popped in front of each of them, showing the Experience gained, the Col gained, and the number of items dropped, twenty four, thirty, and two in this case. As Klein jumped around cheering, and trying out a few sword skills, he opened his menu to check on his skills which read:

One handed straight sword (286/1000)

Dual wielding (124/1000)

Thrown weapon (189/1000)

Battle healing (275/1000)

Parry (280/1000)

Hiding (204/1000)

Searching (205/1000)

Sprint (232/1000)

**(AN: I tried to make the skills as believable as possible based off what Kirito had in the Anime along with him being level 27 at the end of the Beta and the Beta testers only getting to the tenth floor)**

Quickly he swapped out Dual wielding for 'trap setting' as he wanted to keep that skill, one he had unlocked a couple of days before doing the Dark tower quest even if he wasn't sure how, a secret. Closing out the screen he looked up to see Klein still having his rather…enthusiastic celebration causing him to shake his head and say "Nice going," making the bouncing red head pause and grin before he continued "but that boar wasn't very challenging, it was about as weak as slimes are in other games.".

"Holy crap you've gotta be kidding!" Klein gapped at him "I thought that thing was a mid-level boss!".

Chuckling he said "Not even close." gesturing to the spawning boars across the field, taking amusement in Klein's clearly injured pride. Taking pity on the man he pulled out his new trap making supplies "I'm planning on working on my trap setting skill, how about I trap em and you slice em?".

In way of answer Klein flipped his sword up and shot him a wide grin that promised a lot of pain for the nearby boars.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, I thought of a new title for this one as 'Dark Wolf' is only a temporary title. How does "The Enforcers" sound?**

Dark Wolf

Chapter 2

-Kirito-

Smiling softly, Kirito stood gazing over the virtual fields and lakes of the first floor of Aincrad, Klein sitting next to him and another player they had met sitting with her feet in the water "When I look around I can't believe it," Klein said, awe in his voice "We're in a game bro…and Sinon." The redhead added hastily when the blue haired girl shot him a look over her shoulder before smirking happily.

"Whoever made it's a genius," Klein continued "this thing's amazing. Makes me glad I was born when I was.".

"It's not _that _big a deal." He said, chuckling in amusement but remembering the awe he felt the first time he had used the nerve gear.

"Cut me some slack it's my first full dive." Klein groused but you could hear the smile in his voice.

"It is pretty amazing Kirito," the blue haired Sinon said with a smirk at them "just because you're mister super slayer doesn't' mean the rest of us aren't getting used to this.".

Rolling his eyes he picked up a pebble and used a sword skill to throw it into the water causing it to explode, soaking the girl and causing her to yelp and fall in as he and Klein laughed happily.

"Damn it ninja boy!" the blue haired beauty groused as she squeezed the water from her virtual hair "That wasn't funny…same goes for you Pervert.".

"Ah come on Hawk Eye," Klein grinned "don't be like that.".

They had met Sinon earlier when the girl was trying to escape back to the city after losing all of her senbon she had earlier from selling her starter sword and used up all the starting col. She had explained how she had been trying to build up her thrown weapon skill but hadn't realized how hard it would be to recover the weapons at her low level. Nodding in understanding he had explained about how using pebbles would work until she could return to the city to sell some loot and get more senbon or knives as she grinned and got as many rocks as she could before joining them on their hunt. The trio made a rather effective team as he would set up the trap, Sinon would use her thrown pebbles of doom to attract the boar's attention making them charge, and then once the pigs were inside the trap Klein would stab them to death.

They had been playing and grinding for a few hours before taking a break and enjoying the sunset like skies that the world showed. As they played Sinon had dubbed him 'Ninja Boy' due to his all black clothing and his senbon, which she had tried to pickpocket a couple times much to his amusement, and when Klein laughed she had said "You have no room to talk Pervert" before they had labeled her as 'Hawk Eye'.

"Anyway," he said amused "you guys feel like doing some more hunting?".

"You know it!" Klein cheered before doubling over "But the thing is…I'm really hungry." As if to agree the redhead's stomach let out a loud gurgle.

"Too bad the food here only satisfies your hunger virtually." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah no kidding," Klein said before smirking victoriously and giving him a thumbs up "That's why I ordered a Pizza for five thirty! This game can wait till I get my pizza on.".

Chuckling he watched as Sinon and Klein got to their feet "Well after this I was going to go meet up with some friends from another game, you guys want to friend em and tag along?" Klein asked hopefully.

Freezing up slightly he looked away, having gotten used to Klein and Sinon but still feeling rather uncomfortable with a lot of people. "No, it's cool if you don't want to. I can always introduce you guys later." Klein said with an easy going grin.".

"Yeah, sorry." He said feeling embarrassed "Thanks anyway.".

"Hey it's no problem," Klein assured him "if anything I should be thanking you for all the help you gave me and Hawk Eye over there and someday I'll pay you back…virtually that is." The ginger added with his now signature smirk and a thumbs up.

Chuckling softly he swatted his friend on the shoulder "You cheapskate." He joked as Sinon walked over and gave Klein a high five as the red haired swordsman stepped away to log out.

Just as he and Sinon began turning away though they heard Klein's dumbfounded voice "What the…where'd the log out button go?".

"What do you mean?" he asked walking over "It should be the bottom of the main…menu…" he trailed off as he saw that Klein's menu really didn't have a log out button, a quick check showed that his menu and even Sinon's had the same problem.

"This is bad," he said seriously "you can't log out any other way then the menu as the nerve gear intercepts all communications…the only way we're getting out of here is if the game masters shut down the servers forcing a group log out, they fix the bug, or someone comes along and removes our nerve gear on the outside.".

"Well I live alone." Klein said nervously at the last bit of info.

"Same here." Sinon added nervously.

"I have a mom and a sister," he said thinking "and I guess if I don't' come down by dinner they'll…" before he could finish Klein had rushed over and grabbed his shoulders, an insane look on his face.

"You have a sister?" Klein demanded "How old is she? Is she single? What's she like?".

"Uh, she's into sports, and hates games and totally not your type man," he said freaked out by Klein's fanatically behavior "she wouldn't date a gamer if he was the last guy on…".

"Who cares I wanna…" Klein interrupted before being interrupted himself…by Kirito kicking him in the balls.

After a couple seconds of groaning and holding the kicked area Klein froze and said "Oh yeah, getting kicked in the balls doesn't hurt." Making Sinon face palm.

Before he could respond to his perverted friend's idiocy they heard a deep bell toll as they were forcibly teleported in a flash of blue light to the town square as the trio immediately dropped into fighting stances as he drew his straight blade, Klein his curved sword, and Sinon…a rock…he really needed to get that girl some new weapons.

As they looked around and saw the rest of the players getting their bearings the bell stopped tolling and the others were asking what was going on before one of them pointed out the flashing red 'warning' icon in the sky that quickly spread into a dome covering the entire courtyard before blood seeped from between the spaces, crackling with lightning as it took shape.

"Well that isn't ominous at all." he sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

As the blood formed a red robed figure he heard people muttering in fear while others claimed that it was probably the opening ceremony "Welcome players," the figure stated happily "I welcome you…to my world.".

"Kayaba?" he asked confused.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba," the now revealed creator of SAO stated proudly "and as of this moment, I am now in control of this world.". Ignoring the mutterings of the other players Kayaba continued, opening up his own menu "As I'm sure you've noticed there's an item missing from your menu…the logout button. Let me assure you this is not a defect in the game, I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be.".

"Is he serious?" Klein breathed in horrified shock.

"You will not be able to log out of SAO, nor will anyone be able to remove the nerve gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so a transmitter from inside the nerve gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain, and ending your life.".

At this point half of the assembled crowd fully believed the robed Kayaba and were horrified while the other half thought it was all a bluff or a prank as they tried to leave only to get knocked back inside by an invisible force field around the courtyard.

"This is bull…right Kirito?" Sinon asked nervously.

"No…"he said softly as several nearby people turned towards them "the Nerve gear works a lot like a microwave and if the system is overloaded what Kayaba said could easily happen. Cutting the power won't work either as the system has an internal battery.".

Kayaba's powerful voice drew every eye back to the floating figure "Despite my warnings to the public, several family and friends of various players have attempted to remove the nerve gear…an unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game is already short two hundred and thirteen players, deleted from both Aincrad and the real world.".

As everyone looked around in horror Kayaba pulled up a few dozen screens that showed various news channels "News channels across the globe are covering the situation so the chances of this happening again are minimal at best, I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game.". As the screens began disappearing the last one swung to face him…showing his Aunt comforting his cousin off their taped off house as his cousin sobbed…the woman he knew as his mother and the girl he saw as his little sister were hurt…they were in pain because of this monster.

"If you die in this game you will die in real life as the nerve gear destroys your brain," Kayaba continued unconcerned "and the only way to escape my world…is to defeat all one hundred levels and clear the game. Right now you are gathered on floor one, the lowest levels of Aincrad. If you defeat the boss on this floor you will gain access to the second floor. Defeat all one hundred bosses and you clear the game.". As everyone began panicking Kayaba added one last parting shot "I have also left a little present in every player's item storage.".

As Kayaba said this his menu opened on its own and pulled up his inventory before displaying a mirror that appeared in his hand without prompting before he was engulfed by a bright light as was everyone around him. As he regain his bearings he heard Klein's voice behind him "You alright Kirito?".

"Yeah," he said turning around "I'm…what the?" he said shocked as Klein had changed. The clothes and headband were still the same and the hair was still red but now it was a lot shorter and the face was different, not so different as to not recognize that it was Klein but clearly not the same as before.

"What's happening?" Sinon said panicking as he turned and saw that Sinon looked the same only with brown hair and eyes instead of her bright blue.

"He's showing our true faces," he said in shock "the nerve gear scans the face of the person who wears it…and when you use it for the first tie you have to do the calibration test…it was all to get the measurements to show our real bodies.". looking in his mirror confirmed it.

Despite himself he couldn't help but snort when he heard "Wait a minute you're not a girl!" followed by someone else shouting "You're not seventeen!", the first voice deep and the second one extremely weedy.

He barely paid attention to Kayaba's continued speech about doing this to control the fate of a world he had designed as Kayaba 'wished them luck' before fading away as panic ensued. Grabbing Klein and Sinon's shoulders he said "Klein, go grab your friends and meet us in West Field where we started training. Sinon, you're with me, I have to message a couple people.".

"On it." Klein said with a nod, taking his serious voice and expression to heart as panic ensued and they bolted before the mob could get to them, Klein turning away to grab his friends as he and Sinon ran, him typing a pair of message as he went.

About ten minutes after getting to the field Klein showed up with five other players. First was a massive man with a curly mop of black hair, second was a tall skinny guy with a rather pointed chin and spiked black hair, third was a guy with a dew rag, a scraggly brown beard and a rather stocky build, fourth was a weedy looking guy with brown hair, fifth was a rather young looking guy who didn't have a trace of facial hair and work a leather helmet. "Kirito these are Dale, Kunimittz, Dynamm, Issin, and Harry one." Klein pointed to them in the order he saw them "I grabbed them like you asked.".

Before he could continue a booming voice called out "What's all this about Kirito?" as they turned to see a walking tower of a man who had a two handed axe on his back standing next to a short girl with brown eyes and curly auburn hair who was looking around nervously.

"Guys meet Agil and Argo," he said before introducing everyone else "they were friends of mine from the Beta.".

"I'm surprised you haven't run off to go solo yet Ki-buo." Argo said with a raised eyebrow "I expected you to want to go by yourself to not be slowed down so you could get strong enough to survive.".

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair as he looked around "If it wasn't for a certain…situation I might have done that." He said as Argo raised an eyebrow but Agil gasped in shock.

"You beat the tower, didn't you?" the giant asked amazed.

"Yeah, he said as he displayed his level to the group who gaped at him "I'm already a level twenty seven…training isn't going to do much on this floor and I'll be damned if I let my friends die here." He growled. If he hadn't been a higher level he might've run off with Klein to get stronger, maybe left if Klein insisted on going back for his friends, but he was already strong enough to solo the first floor boss, hell maybe the first couple bosses…he couldn't just abandon them…he had to get back to his Aun-, no, his _mother _as well as his baby sister…but they had family too.

"So what's the play Ninja Boy?" a shaky Sinon asked, nervously playing with her now brown hair.

"Most players won't start a guild until the third floor when it becomes free but I know a guy who can set us up with a guild now," he said seriously "we can get ahead of the curve as guilds have advantages over parties with how stats, col, and items are divided….added to that I have an idea that could save several lives.".

"What's that?" Argo asked confused.

"Not everyone in this game is cut out for fighting," he said simply "you for example Argo as while you can fight you prefer to gather and sell information.".

"What's your point?" one of Klein's friends, Dale, asked in confusion.

"There are other things they can do to help us," he said seriously "there are probably a few hundred children here too young to fight as well as many others who are just too scared or too unskilled to actually go onto the front lines to clear this damned game. So we bring them to our guild as they can master other skills. We'll need bases and housing so some can raise their construction skill, we need clothing, armor, and weapons so others can become tailors or smiths. We need healers and cooks as well. Then there are the children that are too young to actually fight, they can travel with groups through west field and other places to help carry loot out or gather rocks and have a teleport crystal when they get a full load to come back.".

Everyone was wide eyed at what he was suggesting "That would make us a power house of a guild early on," Argo said shocked "with me gathering info for the guild, and selling what we don't need for profit, as well as Agil bartering to make more money and you guys leading our fighters…".

"We're the best chance of clearing this game," he said seriously "so…are you guys in?".

"Like you even needed to ask?" Klein said with a grin.

"If you're leading us…then I'm with you." Sinon said with a nod as Agil and Argo threw in their support followed by Klein's friends.

"Alright guys," he said grinning "it looks like our guild is formed…now what are we going to call it?".

"Well we're going to be protecting our players and other innocents which will probably lead to us having to stop any PK players that eventually show and enforcing the peace…so how about 'The Enforcers' Agil asked which got enthusiastic nods from Klein and his friends while Sinon and Argo sighed and muttered 'boys' under their breath.

Shaking his head in amusement he drew his sword and held it skyward "The Enforcers it is!" he cheered before gazing at the large tower that signified what he thought to be the entrance to the next level "Now let's get to work…we have a lot of work to do and a lot of lives to save".

**AN: I was originally going to have Kirito try to calm the masses after Kayaba made his speech but I figured it would be way too out of character. I was able to pull of Kirito making the guild as it was as before he only ran off by himself because he wanted to get stronger to survive…when now he basically dwarfs the boss so I tossed that idea out. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Enforcers

Chapter 3

-Kirito-

"Alright," he said as the guild walked back into the city which was still somewhat empty as most people were still panicking in the courtyard "Klein. You and your friends are to go around to different areas to stop people from jumping, tell them that there is a way they can help beat this game without having to fight. Sinon, I want you to go and begin finding children in the game who don't have parents with them. Agil, see if you can find an empty shop that can be rented or purchased and if it's affordable buy it, keep an eye out for any other aspiring merchants as well. Argo, you're to do the same with information brokers and I want you wandering the city, raising your hiding, listening, and detection skills to collect information. I'll go to the NPC and trade the item drops I got as well as my gold to get our guild started.".

"What drawbacks are there to starting a guild now rather than at floor five like most people do?" Agil asked as Klein, Klein's friends, and Sinon took off running.

"At floor five it's free but if you do it here you have to offer up gold and item drops as payment." He explained "But by starting a guild now and getting the amount of recruits I'm hoping for it will help us a great deal in the long run.".

"What do you mean?" the giant of a man asked as they made their way over to the NPC to start the guild, Argo having slipped away during his explanation.

"Every time someone in a guild levels up a skill, earns experience, or levels up the other members get an experience bonus. With non-combat members constantly grinding the other skills it will help us gain combat points while we continue to train and fight.".

"You do realize that a lot of the other players aren't going to like this right?" Agil asked with a raised eyebrow "There will probably be a lot of Beta's that join the guild and once people realize what you're doing they'll be angry, mainly at having not thought of it first, and will label it cheating.".

"Then that's their problem," he growled "my job is to save as many of the players as I can, not to pander to the whims and wishes of a bunch of short minded, egotistical, spineless little wretches who don't give a shit about anything other than themselves and their own power.".

Argo gave a low whistle at his rant "That was quite an impressive tirade.".

"Yeah, yeah I know big words," he grumbled, still feeling irritated at the thought of the idiots he would have to deal with soon enough "I'll meet up with you and the others later after I get the guild started. We'll set up the system as for who is in charge of what and what sort authority everyone has in the guild.".

"Good luck Kirito." Agil said with a nod before the giant took off in a jog down the cobblestone path.

Sighing he walked down the small dingy looking side alley that led into the black market district of the starting town. This was a secret that most people didn't know about, not even Argo, and those that did know about it did their best to avoid the backlash that would result from intimately knowing the black market district. The moment he passed a certain point he saw the notice flash in front of him that he was leaving the safe zone of the city and entering into an area that allowed PKing and tapped the screen to remove the it. The black market was for the thief class characters as well as PK Guilds where they could fence stolen goods as well as buy them, get stolen goods cleared for a price so they wouldn't register as such, could buy equipment for thefts and assassinations, as well as pay for services that are hard to come by. The problem was that this place allowed PKing so nobody was actually 'safe' in it and even had a few NPC characters that would occasionally try to kill and loot players so anyone who entered had to be constantly on their guard, especially with the new rules Kayaba set up.

Lucky for him he managed to avoid getting accosted by any murderous NPCs before getting to the bar he knew held the man who could start his new guild as he entered. It took a while to go through the process but by the time it finished he was officially the leader of 'The Enforcers'.

Groaning he exited the bar and began to make his way out of the black market district, still wary. He thought he would manage to get out without being attacked but when the exit was only a few feet away he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and leapt backwards, drawing his sword as he did so when he saw an NPC stab the air where he had just been. Snarling he pulled out his throwing knives and launched the blades, three of the five managing to hit but he saw they only did a small portion of damage making him curse. Another problem with these black market districts was that the NPC attackers could vary from the lowest levels to stronger than a boss. Admittedly the higher level opponents were rare on this low of a floor but with his luck it probably wasn't that surprising.

Kicking off with his sprint ability he got to the side of the NPC and swung his sword at their side, dealing a decent amount of damage and causing its armor to begin weakening. Ducking under the NPC's slash at his throat he lunged forward and stabbed it through the heart causing it to shatter into several blue shards of light and data while a small screen popped up in front of him. Sprinting he crossed the threshold back into the safe zone he checked what he got and saw a cloak that would increase the rate in which a person would level their detection, hiding, and listening skills which he decided to give to Argo as well as a decent quality dagger, some senbon which he would give to Sinon, and an impressive selection of Poisons.

Shaking his head he sent messages to his friends that he had the guild started and that when they were ready to meet him in the fields. Quickly he made his way back to where he had talked with everyone before when they decided to form the guild. As he waited he began setting up different traps catching several boars which he then killed with his sword. After an hour and a half of doing this he saw movement in the distance which quickly turned into Argo and three other players. "They part of your section of the guild Argo?" he asked when they got close enough which got a nod from his information broker.

"Any word from the others yet?" Argo asked as the other players eyed him warily.

"Not yet," he said shaking his head as he sent the four guild invitations which they quickly accepted "but Klein, his friends, and Sinon do have a major job right now while Agil can be more than a little picky when selecting his shop locations.".

"Fair enough," Argo said with a shrug "I've already given these three the layout of what our guild does and they agree to help, even sent their little siblings who're players as well over to Sinon. Once we get enough main warrior players in the guild we're all going to split op with each of us going with another group to try and collect information from as many places as we can.".

"Good plan Argo," he saw with a nod before opening his inventory and sending her the cloak he got in the drop "I know we agreed to sort out the officer system for our guild later but each 'faction' in the guild such as the frontliners, the merchants, information brokers, and others will have a player leading them. You're in charge of the info brokers and I think this might help with that.".

Raising an eyebrow Argo opened the menu screen that showed she had been given an eyebrow before her eyes shot into her hairline as she squeed and jumped up, hugging him excitedly. "I'm guessing you like it?" he asked with chuckle as Argo let out an 'eep' and leapt off him, blushing a bright red while the three new guild members chuckled in amusement.

Suddenly he heard a ding and noticed he had a new message which he opened to see it was from Argo who had found a location but didn't have the gold to pay for it. Turning to Argo and the others he said "Alright. Agil found a shop location but doesn't' have the gold to buy the property yet so we're going to be killing as many creatures as possible to get drops and gold to sell. I already sent Agil, Klein, and the others guild invitations which were accepted so the moment we get a drop we're to put it into the guild group storage so Agil can sell it, level up his bartering ability, and then purchase the store property. We'll set up the rules for gold drops later.".

"Right!" the four of him declared in unison as they all sped off, spending the next several hours killing as many of the boars and wolves that they could find. After a while Klein and his friends sent him messages about players who agreed to join and several of them were wanting to be combat faction members and joined them in their work. It took seven straight hours of grinding for them to get enough of the relatively cheap drops to buy the property Agil had selected, which turned out to be the best one in the city, before they all went to it and they were shocked to see that it as a multi floored building that had a massive shop on the ground floor and several rooms on the upper floors which could be used by the guild or rented out to other players.

"Alright," he said as everyone began shuffling inside "we'll rest tonight. I'm sure word has spread about what we're doing to those who are trying to jump so we'll have people manning the jump points in shifts. We'll also try to find a person to continue Sinon's job and look after the children so our favorite sniper can rejoin us in combat. For now get some sleep, we're all going to need it.".


End file.
